Power contacts typically experience a temperature rise during operation, due the passage of electrical current therethrough. The temperature rise, if excessive, can melt or otherwise damage the power contact, its housing, and other hardware located in the vicinity of the power contact. The temperature rise in a power contact, in general, is proportional to the current level in the power contact. Thus, the maximum rated current of a power contact is typically limited by the maximum acceptable temperature rise in the power contact.
Increasing the operating current of an electronic device, in general, permits the device to operate at a lower voltage than would otherwise be possible. Manufacturers of electronic devices therefore often request or require power contacts with relatively high current ratings. Consequently, it is desirable to minimize the temperature rise experienced by power contacts during operation.